peacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angela/Archive
Apparently one cannot resize pics Hi. I noticed this comment on your user page. You can resize using the extended image syntax, but only for images you have uploaded to the wiki, not external ones. For example, Image:Cosmos.jpg can be made smaller by typing . If you want the caption to be visible, use . The size doesn't have to be 100px. Hope that helps. Angela 03:06, 24 Dec 2004 (PST) thank you Angela ... this will come in handy. now consolidating and moving everything to -ts- instead of ts -ts- 07:42, 24 Dec 2004 (PST) Hi Angela Welcome back Are we cooking for Peace yet? Lobster :Thanks Lobster. I'm not sure what you mean by 'cooking for Peace', but this wiki is doing really well. In terms of number of pages, it's now our third largest Wikicity. :) Angela 19:10, 25 Dec 2004 (PST) Hope you are having a peaceful Christmas - How can Peace be a number 3 city? (a rhetorical question) - Peace is a Capital Wikicity Ah the resizing of pics will be useful . . . * any way of displaying a blog entry? * and how about a wikicity chat room? As for 'cooking for peace' the recipe is as follows Take good ingredients, blend together, cook gently Yum Lobster :There isn't a way of displaying a blog entry unfortunately. There is a Wikicity chat room on IRC. Wikicities:IRC channel has instructions on using IRC. The channel is #wikicities on the freenode network. Angela 06:43, 26 Dec 2004 (PST) :: mmm always been confused and wary of IRC - I use Miranda - any software you would recommend? :::I use mIRC, but there is a plugin for Miranda which will let you use IRC directly from that. Angela 04:26, 30 Dec 2004 (PST) :::: Yes I went to the IRC channel with the plug in you suggested but no one was there - I left and felt all alone - a good feeling. You should join us on CurlChat - you get your own avatar - if you are lucky - may thanks for advice :-) Lobster Editing bug? Hi, please can you let me know which pages you've had a problem saving. I saw a message on user talk:Lobster about getting edit conflicts, but I haven't had this problem myself, so I'm not yet sure what's going on. Thanks. Angela 19:14, 25 Dec 2004 (PST) hi Angela ... i had heard Lobster talk of having this problem in the past but had never experienced it myself until saturday ... the 25th. i understand how it is supposed to work, and why. if during and edit, another has also made a change ... then you don't want to overwrite/negate the edit they hve made. this can happen often on the main page or one that many people edit often. however ... this seemed to also occur on pages tht i use for experimenting ... and which are not linked to and most likely not known to exist by most users. HTMLx2 for example. and Image Garden ... which i am using to work out the bugs and best way to display photos and text togther in a pleasing way. it may have been my fault ... as i had a couple of screens open at the same time ... perhaps one still in the edit mode. it hasn't happened lately ... as i have been more careful about doing that ... and ensuring that if i decide to not save the edit ... i at least "cancle" the session. will keep an eye on it. one other question ... Lobster has put in the code for __NOEDITSECTION__ on the main page. i think in order to have a cleaner page ... without the "edit" box showing up in our chart. that's great but ... it seems to be a "global" directive ... as i cannot now edit sections on any page without the save then overwriting the entire page ... ending up with the section replacing it. this then requires a rollback. so my question is: is this a "global" command that affects all pages? thanks. -ts- 09:38, 26 Dec 2004 (PST) Update it happened again. attempting to edit only one section at my User talk:-ts-. edit conflict. with this message: Someone else has changed this page since you started editing it. The upper text area contains the page text as it currently exists. Your changes are shown in the lower text area. You will have to merge your changes into the existing text. Only the text in the upper text area will be saved when you press "Save page". so i had to ensure i pasted my new edit back into the top edit page or it wold not be added. ??? again ... this began saturday and i wonder if it has anything to do with that "no edit section" thing Lobter put on the main page. i may experiment by taking it out and checking ... hoping that will not affect the looks of the main page. we will see. ;) -ts- 09:54, 26 Dec 2004 (PST) Further Update i get an edit conlict regardless of what page i attempt to alter. i removed the __NOEDITSECTION__ from the main page ... and now have had no trouble with the Edit Conflict BUT ... i still cannot edit a Section without it overwriting the page ... i have checked my preferences and have "selection editing" selected. will continue to watch and see. ;) -ts- 10:12, 26 Dec 2004 (PST) One more time. ;) i remembered changing my settings in preferences. i had seleted 'Show preview on first edit' and that is about the time the problems began. so i have unselected it and so far so good ... haven't had a problem with editing sections overwriting the page or with the edit conflict. ---ts- 19:01, 26 Dec 2004 (PST) 'Show preview on first edit' is a new feature of MediaWiki that I've never seen before so it's likely that was causing the problem. I'll report it as a bug. Angela 04:26, 30 Dec 2004 (PST) who is Jasonr? We have sysop called jasonr - is this one of the techies with wikicities? :Jason is the guy who does all of the technical stuff for Wikicities. See Wikicities:Technical Support. Angela 04:26, 30 Dec 2004 (PST) :: He is doing a fine job :-) new peace-1 mailing list :Is this still a problem or does the list seem ok now? I received a couple of test messages from you, and my latest email went through ok. Let me know if you still have problems with it. Thanks. Angela 10:03, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) seems to be working fine now. and i have edited my preferences as well. thanks. -ts- :Great. :) Angela 12:00, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :: The Peace-L list is OK now :-) - but do you provide exorcisms? Some demons still present - oops I may be one of them Lobster 23:35, 25 Jan 2005 (PST) copyright stuff my message to lynnkub on her page: lynn ... see my Image:T2CDB.jpg and joyce's Image:Stillness3.jpg for some examples. and you can read the spiel at the bottom of the Photos page. and the read Wikicities:Wikicities copyrights also. the Image licensed under Creative Commons licencethat joyce uses seems pretty restricive to me ... as i don't care if people alter or use them so i usually just say it can be freely didtributed. Anglela. is the above suffcient? -ts- 10:18, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :That isn't a free licence in the strictest sense, but for images, I'm not personally too worried as long as they are under the one of the CC licences or GFDL. This is more of an issue for each wiki community to decide about, not something which Wikicities is likely to enforce. Angela 12:00, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) ok. sorry about removing the old messages. mostly they seemed to not actually be problems afterall ... only misunderstandings on my part. again ... sorry.-ts- 12:11, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) :Oh. I just assumed it was an accident. I like to keep all my messages even after they're resolved unless someone really objects to a message being here. I'll archive the page when it gets too long. It's useful in case someone asks something which I've answered before and I can reuse the old answer, and it's also a nice history of the project to look back over old messages. Angela 13:59, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) understood. thanks. -ts- 14:59, 10 Jan 2005 (PST) bottom line More Art - More innovation More content - More please People are starting to be creative and create their own style - one thing it would be nice to do is use the CSS that ts is developing to generate a sense of inconsistency - a sort of non uniform standard (the easy ones first) :There is a new help page about styles at Wikicities:Help:Style. Angela Perhaps we should aim at better organisation - NAH! Freeflow Cats and recipes Hey Angela :-) the bottom line with orange lines? (why the lines (why any of it?) Plenty of room on the left if essential Lobster :I guess Gabriel though it looked good that way when he designed it. Angela Table of Contents TOC's are good to have but i was wondering if there was a way to have them default to the minimized mode ... ie 'hide'. not to eliminate them ... still have them available when one clicks on 'show' -ts- :That's not possible unfortunately. You could submit it as a feature request at MediaZilla:. Angela 18:36, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) Double Google Hey two googles? Can we have two much of a good thing? - how about using nutch or speegle or . . . brain boost or google? giggle Lobster :I'm not sure why it's there twice. Perhaps it is useful on long pages where people read to the end and can no longer see the sidebar? Angela 18:36, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) Image:2b1v.jpg I like Image:2b1v.jpg, but the licensing information is contradictory. It links to the by-sa license but then says "may be freely distributed for non-commercial use". The by-sa allows commercial use, so perhaps you meant the by-nc-sa. Allowing commercial reuse would make the image more free, rather than having restrictions on whether people can mirror Wikicities or not. (I only noticed after making this comment that you'd just deleted the image, but I thought the comment might be useful anyway in case you'd written this on other images too). Angela 16:01, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) yes i had. i have always been willing to share my images freely ... as long as they are not going to be by someone to make money. in that case ... i would like to at least be attributed. but i really don't care about all of this and would have been content to just share them except that wiki seems to need us to make some sort of statement. Google ads fyi. please take a look at: http://peace.wikicities.com/index.php?title=Empowerments&curid=120&diff=0&oldid=3753&rcid=4243 to see how the ads end up on top of the text when viewing "diff". and also notice how they squash this very editing window. just pointing out a few more ways these really do interfere and make things more difficult. is it not going to be possible to have these towers on the left ... where there is already sufficient white space? i only run a 1024 pixel wide screen. i can't imagine what this does to screen resoltions that are less. might be interesting to change it to 800x600 sometime to see. -ts- :This is a know issue at the moment, and is mentioned at Wikicities:Talk:Advertising#Diff pages. Angela Database Error Angela ... got this error repeatadly while uploading pics 5feb2005 ~0130est. however ... they did indeed upload in spite of this. i have had this happen only once in the past. :Database error :From Peace Elements :A database query syntax error has occurred. This may indicate a bug in the software. :The last attempted database query was: :INSERT INTO `logging` :(log_type,log_action,log_timestamp,log_user,log_namespace,log_title,log_comment,log_params) :VALUES ('upload','upload','20050205063038','76','6','Ox01.jpg',,) :from within function "LogPage::saveContent". MySQL returned error "1054: Unknown :column 'log_params' in 'field list' (localhost)". -ts- 22:55, 4 Feb 2005 (PST) :We've just upgraded to a new MediaWiki version. This should have been a temporary issue which is now fixed. Please let me know if it happens again. Angela 00:37, 7 Feb 2005 (PST)